


Good Right Hand

by FreshBell



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Bodyguard, F/M, Organized Crime, Orgasm Denial, script offer, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBell/pseuds/FreshBell
Summary: This script is about a crime lord having a problem with his bodyguard being too distracted and solving the problem through rough sex. Honestly I read this as consensual, just unhealthy, the tag is for the inherent power imbalance. The actual text is about as nice as I get.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Good Right Hand

[irritable, businesslike tone. it's the end of a long day.]

Alright. Yeah, that covers everything, I think. Silva, go with Pierce, see how long the repairs are gonna take on the Mercedes. Move our shit to the Bentley for tomorrow. Rosado, send this--no, fuck it, it's ruined, just tell Walden to send me another suit in the dark blue Glen check. Tell him I need it Friday. Everybody else, get the fuck out and don't let me see your faces for at least twelve hours.

[the rest of this, he is steadily getting more angry]

Oh, no, not you. You plant your fucking feet. You aren't going anywhere.

You see this cut on my face? You see it? Yeah?

Are you sick? No? Are you fucking stoned? Do Martinelli's men have your sweet old granny tied up in a basement somewhere? No?

Then I'm at a loss for how a dime store fucking thug like Martinelli got the jump on us, with my fucking bodyguard standing right behind me.

Distracted? You don't get distracted. Distracted by fucking what?

No, I want to know. You can fucking "resign" later, if I feel like letting you, instead of just dumping you in the nearest ditch.

Distracted. By. What?

[pause]

What. You're going to have to say that again, I don't think I heard you right.

By me? I am your goddamn boss. You see me every single day. Do better. What distracted you?

My voice. What about my voice.

No, no, shut up, you're trying to come up with a lie and it's pathetic. Acting is not what you're for. Let me think. What was I doing when you had your little episode?

I was talking to Andropova. A woman I have spoken to a dozen goddamn times. I was... no, I wasn't talking to her. I was threatening her. I was saying... I was going to cut her. No, that's not it. Oh. Oh, I remember. 

Get over here. Closer. No, actually, get on your knees--get on your -fucking- knees--she looks up at me.

I said, don't fucking play with me. Have my shipment ready by the tenth. I put my hand on her shoulder, like this, and I said--

[less angry, more low, raspy, calm threats. Sexy.]

\--you be very, very good for me, now, or I will sell you for parts.

[normal tone]

Well. Would you look at that. What the fuck do I do with this. No, don't get up. Listen, I'm not stupid. I always knew you liked taking orders. It's one of your best qualities. God fucking bless the absent father figures of the world, right? Did not know about... this.

But I can't have you getting distracted every time I get rough with somebody. Is it because she's a woman? It's the twenty first century. A lot of my fucking problems have tits--no? It could have been anybody? So why tonight? What happened tonight, and how are you going to keep it from happening again?

I don't care you don't want to talk about it. I make the plans, here, so you're going to give me all the information I need, and hope I hear something that saves your ass.

A combination of things. Oh, yeah, you broke up with Ricky. Wait, fucking Ricky? He know about this little... issue? Jesus Christ, you let pencil dick Ricky smack you around? How the fuck did you keep a straight face? Is that why you stayed with that guy for so long? I'm having a whole learning goddamn experience tonight. 

So you hadn't gotten any in a while. What else happened? I took my jacket off. Yeah, I'm not going to stop doing that. I made you clean my shoes in the car. Who else was going to do it, Silva's a fucking incompetent who dresses off the rack... Say that louder. My tone of voice? I threaten people all goddamn day. Anything else?

Shut up. Stop apologizing. Let me think.

Yeah. Alright. This is what we're gonna do. Take my cock out.

You heard me. Everything you told me is something you've seen me do a thousand times. The only thing that's changed is you don't have a man smacking you around any more, and that's a solvable problem. Take my cock out.

Professional what? Shut the fuck up. What are you gonna do? Complain to HR? Professional boundaries, oh my God. I could have left you in a ditch after the shit you pulled tonight, and instead I decided to help you. 

What? What? Oh, that's fucking adorable. You're concerned about -my- comfort? Take my cock out and see if you're making your boss fucking "uncomfortable." Jesus Christ. Have you ever known me to do something I didn't fully want to do? Take it out.

Oh, wait. I get to hit you when you're disobedient, now.

[slap. laughter]

Look at you, breathing hard and biting your lip. I could have had you this whole time, all I had to do was treat you bad? Incredible. What are you waiting for? Suck it.

[groans]

That's it. God, that feels amazing. I can't believe fucking Ricky got to have this mouth before I did. I'm going to kill him. No, put my dick back in your mouth, don't be an idiot, I'm not going to kill your dumb goddamn ex just because you gave him what you should have given your boss. I'll just send him to Ohio or something until I stop wanting to break his knees.

Take it deeper. I want my balls on your fucking chin. You still have things to make up to me. I want you choking on my cock every night until this cut on my face heals up. Fuck, did you just moan? Nah, I take it back. You'll be choking on my dick whenever I want. You're gonna learn to take every inch into your throat, because that's what I want, and I'm pretty sure you do, too. 

This is part of your job now. Don't worry, you still have to do everything else I ask, now you just have to take my cock, too. Any time I'm bored or need stress relief or people are pissing me off, you get to entertain me. Fuck, I like this idea more and more. The next time I have to talk to fucking Rodriguez I'm going to take my belt off and beat your ass until it looks like a cherry fucking lollipop. Oh, you like that too, huh?

Stop, stop, pull off for a second. Fuck. Feeling you choke on me... shit. Stand up. Get those clothes off. Show me what I get to play with. What, you nervous? The shit I've seen you do, and this makes you nervous?

Yeah? I know that? I was there when you got most of those scars, unless you've been working for somebody else behind my back, and you don't have enough free time for that.

Yeah, and I'd kill you, very true. Now stop fucking stalling. Get your clothes off. That's it. Put your hands behind your head. 

Mmm. Look at that. All for me. You're gonna let me do any nasty thing I want to you, aren't you? Yeah, you are. You're all mine, now. And from what I can feel down here, you don't mind at all.

Shit. You know, I thought this would be fun, but I didn't think I'd like it -this- much.

Did you ever think about this? You ever think about me like this? [laughter] You can't act for shit, not in front of me. You can't lie to me even when I don't have my hands on you. I know you. You look so guilty. You did. You thought about me. Oh, you tried not to? Which means you still did. What'd you think about? 

[slap] 

Tell me. Sucking my cock? More than that, I think. Tell me the rest. Yeah? You want me to use you as a footrest? End of the day, throw my feet up on your back like you aren't even a person? Just a cheap convenience for me? Tell me some more. 

God, you can barely talk, just from my hand on you. I bet you could come like this. Naked in front of me, in my office. 

That's enough of that. 

[laughter] 

Listen to you moan. Go, go lay down on the couch. Go.

No, I'm not. Don't get me wrong, I want to. There's gonna be days when you have to do my dirty work with my come dripping down your fucking legs, don't worry. But you fucked up tonight, so you don't get my cock inside you. 

[desk drawers opening, shutting]

Where's my--there it is. What? Why wouldn't I have lube in here? Not everybody pays their debts with cash. Unfortunately. 

Squeeze your legs together. Tight. That's it. I'm going to get my cock nice and slick and I'm going to fuck your thighs. 

[groans]

Fuck. You feel that? So hard and so fucking close to where you need it? Yeah? Think about how good it's gonna feel when you do your fucking job the right way and you get to have it inside you. Might even let you come, if I'm having a good day. Arch into me. Show me how sorry you are. Show me how much you want my cock. Show me how good you're gonna be.

No, keep your hands on the fucking couch. You don't get to touch yourself without permission, and you aren't getting it tonight. 

[laughter] 

And look how quick you do as you're told. Obeying me is so natural to you, isn't it? This was the obvious next step. You gave me your loyalty, your time, your mind, you've gotten the shit kicked out of you for me, and now you're giving me this, too.

Jesus, I can feel how much you want this. You fucking need it. And this is all you're getting, tonight. You get to feel me using you to get off. You better not fucking come when I send you home, either. You know you can't lie to me. And you know what I do to liars.

Huh. Should I even send you home? Maybe I should have you sleep at my feet. People call you my dog, you know. My loyal, vicious dog. I say fetch, you fetch, I say hunt, you hunt, I say beg...

You fucking beg. Beg me. Beg for my come. Tell me how much you want to please me. How grateful you are. Jesus, you don't know how fucking good it feels, having you underneath me. Where you fucking belong.

Yeah, you've always been mine, haven't you? Can't believe it took me this long to figure it out. Fuck, I'm gonna come. Feeling you, so fucking desperate and obedient, fuck, I can't hold out. Take it. Make me come all over your fucking legs.

[orgasm noises]

[heavy breathing]

Shit. Fuck. Alright. Shit. Huh. Wow. I needed that. I didn't fucking know how much I needed that. 

[rustling, shifting around]

Move, move over, turn on your side or something. No, I don't give a shit, these clothes were ruined anyway. Come here. Yeah, lean against me.

Fuck, that was good. Are you sure I can't kill Ricky? Fine, fine, whatever. He's still a useless dumbass with a pencil dick, but fine. 

Jesus, this couch is not comfortable at all. Get it replaced tomorrow. I don't know, something wider. Gonna be your face in it, you pick it out. Okay, glad you like that, but stop squirming, one of us is gonna fall. Yeah, yeah, I know you're frustrated. Tell you what, do your job right tomorrow and I'll let you come. That's right. Best fucking boss you ever had, right? Right.

[yawns] 

I need to get upstairs. Clean this shit up and get your clothes on. Follow me up when you're done.


End file.
